


PJO at Hogwarts

by dragons308



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jiper, M/M, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, pjo at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons308/pseuds/dragons308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJO and HoO characters at Hogwarts. Starts in Percy's POV, all the 7, Nico, Thalia and Rachael will get POVS. (I plan this to be a long story, the other chapters will be much longer than the first!) - eventual percabeth, frazel, jiper/jasper and maybe solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

As I walked into the castle with all the other kids starting at Hogwarts this year, I noticed that the inside looked even bigger than what the outside did! This place was huge and awesome! I couldn't wait to start learning magic!   
We walked into the great hall and lined up, getting ready for our sorting! But before we get there, I should probably tell you a bit about myself. Okay well, my name is Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy. I'm 11 years old and I really love blue food! My best friend's name is Grover, he's also 11. I can't wait for classes to begin, I'd love to be able to get revenge on my cousins, Connor and Travis Stoll. They are both in their 5th year and they're always playing tricks on me. I can finally get them back!  
I should get back to the sorting... After several names were called, I heard Perseus Jackson.  
I excitedly dashed up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the old, worn out hat on my head and it began to speak... my, my, my, what a little impulsive boy you are. Oh yes, plenty of courage and a lot of loyalty and kindness. Hmm, very brave, oh and daring too. But where to put you? I see your fatal flaw is your loyalty to your friends, hmm...better be, HUFFLEPUFF!

Hufflepuff? Yeah, I was pretty happy with that. As my new fellow house mates cheered me on, I sat down at the long table. Grover was sorted into Hufflepuff, thank the gods!   
“...HUFFLEPUFF!” I heard the hat shout and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes hopped off the stool and sat next to me. He looked like a blonde superman.  
He introduced himself to me.  
“I'm Jason Grace, what about you?”  
He seemed like a good guy, “Percy Jackson.” I shook his hand.

I looked back at the stool to see who was being sorted next. “Annabeth Chase.” I heard McGonagall call out. The girl who walked up and sat down was actually kinda cute. Okay, maybe mega cute. She had blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. She had a look of determination on her face and she looked like the type of person you wouldn't want to cross with. I felt a crush coming along.  
Please be Hufflepuff! I silently prayed to the gods.  
“RAVENCLAW!” She got off the stool with a smirk and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

Just because she's in another house, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Hufflepuff's are all about friendship and kindness anyway.

-

Grover, my new friend – blonde superman – and I, followed the prefects to the Hufflepuff common room. I told them about Annabeth. What a pretty name.   
We talked and laughed for a few hours by the common room fire, before we decided we should get to bed. We would all be sharing a dorm together with two other kids, Frank and Leo. They seemed pretty cool.

-

I went to bed that night with a grin on my face. I was finally at Hogwarts and tomorrow we were going to get our timetables at breakfast and finally start using magic! I couldn't wait to fly either! I was also determined I would talk to Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the morning super excited to start classes. It was my first day at Hogwarts and my first day of being in Ravenclaw. I plan to be Minister of Magic and change the way things are run in the wizarding community. Some things are just not right. Like the architecture! We're wizards for Merlin's sake! We can charm things into how we want yet we still don't have acceptable architecture! Anyway to get to my desired role, I must work hard and study a lot.   
I've decided that I wouldn't have time for friends or any of the such and purely focus on my studies. That is how I planned it to be. But who says everything turns out the way you plan? 

I sat at breakfast with my copy of, Hogwarts: A History. It was so interesting reading up on all the wonders of this castle. I looked up from my book to take a bite out of my perfectly buttered toast when I saw a pair of gorgeous, piercing sea green eyes staring straight into mine from the Hufflepuff table.  
I took in his features; untidy black, windswept hair, a trouble maker's grin etched across his face and – wait, what am I doing? I don't have time for friends, especially for something that could lead into a relationship in our later years. That is when I have to focus most. 

I quickly diverted my attention back to my book, but I couldn't concentrate on the words on the page. All I could see in my mind was the boy from Hufflepuff. I received my timetable from Professor McGonngall and noticed that ¾ of my classes were taken with Hufflepuffs. No avoiding him I guess.

I finished my toast hurriedly and made my way to the library. Although we had just arrived last night, I had been studying a map of the castle for years that I got off my older cousin, Clarisse when she was at the school.  
I took a look around the library. The place was huge! I was definitely going to be spending a lot of time here.  
I grabbed a book about 'Architecture' off the shelf and sat at an empty table by the window, overlooking the great lake. I started the book before I made my way over to the librarian, Madam Pince and borrowed the book as it was time to head to class, well early.

First I had potions, so I made my way up to the Ravenclaw tower to collect my books.   
When I arrived at the classroom, I was early, as expected. It's always smart to make a good first impression.   
I leaned up against the wall and thought about all the wonderful things we could be learning, when my thoughts were interrupted.

“Hey Annabeth,” A friendly voice greeted.  
“Oh, hey um...” It was the Hufflepuff boy and I didn't know his name. How did he know mine? Two of his friends were standing a fair distance away but close enough to hear what we were saying.   
“Percy, Percy Jackson,” he suggested with that same trouble maker's grin I saw this morning.  
“I'm Annabeth, well you already knew that somehow, but my last name is Chase,” I replied, hoping to sound annoyed as I was here to learn, not to make friends.  
“Annabeth Chase, that's a pretty name. Oh and I only knew your name 'cause I saw you getting sorted last night,” he said with a nervous look on his face.   
“Right.” I said and looked at the books I was holding.  
“I uhh, was kinda, umm, sorta hoping... I was kinda sorta hoping that we could be friends?” He asked with a stutter. Damn, he was cute. This was going to be hard to refuse, but luckily I was saved.  
“Oh, well you see–” I started to say.  
Most of the class were starting to arrive when the greasy haired professor came out of the shadows and opened the classroom door. With a swish of his black, billowing robes, he made his way to the desk.

“Hurry up and sit down, you're already giving me headache and class hasn't even started.”  
This class was sure going to be fun with him teaching.   
“Wow, what a prat.” Annabeth heard Percy whisper to his friends as they sat in one of the back rows. His friends laughed.  
“Jackson, would you care to repeat what you believe to be so utterly funny?”  
Percy rolled his eyes and and said, “No.”  
“That is 'no sir' to you, and you've got yourself a detention with me tonight. Stay behind after class.” The professor said in an annoyed voice.  
Percy glared at him but remained silent. I'm glad I declined our friendship, he would get me into trouble all the time.

“You bunch of little brats will address me by, Professor Snape, Professor or sir. Now, I want you all to write out all of the ingredients and methods of all the potions that we will be brewing this year.”  
Professor Snape said in his very monotone voice.

A very long list of very simple, yet effective, potion names appeared on the blackboard. I already knew most of these potions and their properties as I studied all my textbooks over the Summer.  
After we completed our work, Professor Snape told us that we will be brewing a very quick potion before the lesson ends. We would be working in pairs. He called out a series of names when I heard, “Jackson and Chase, you'll be working together.”

I mentally groaned and moved over to the bench where we'd be working.  
He approached me with a big smile that he was having trouble stifling. He set down his text book and opened it to the required page for the 'cheer up' potion.  
I sparked a fire with my wand underneath the cauldron and read 'step one' of the procedure to double check, as I had already memorised it.  
“I'll go grab the ingredients.” Percy said.  
He returned after a couple minutes and had the wrong tree root in his hand.  
“You got the wrong root.” I said politely.  
“Oh, they all look the same, does it really matter?”  
“Yes it does because it will produce a different effect.”  
I plucked the root from his hand and went and got the correct one myself. 

We were 10 minutes into the potion when our cauldron exploded.  
“What did you do?!” I yelled at him.  
“Me?! More like what you did!”  
“How is it my fault! You're the one adding the ingredients!”  
“What is going on over there!” Professor Snape bellowed. He strode over to our bench, swishing his robes and examined our cauldron.  
“That is the wrong tree root.” Snape said rudely.  
“What?!” I said flabbergasted.

He showed us the correct one. Percy did have the right tree root from the start. It was my fault.  
“See! I told you I had the right root, wise girl.” Percy said, sticking out his tongue. Wise girl? So now he has a nickname for me. Great.  
“Yeah well, you're a seaweed brain!” I retorted. I have no idea where I got 'seaweed brain' from.  
“Enough! Detention for you too, Chase. Stay behind.” Snape snapped and returned to his desk.

Good job Annabeth. You've already stuffed it for yourself. You thought it'd be because of Percy but no, it had to be your own damn fault.

Snape droned on about our homework and how it had to be 14 inches long and this and that. I wrote it down in my planner and looked out the window. It looked like a nice day.

Class ended and I packed up my books but waited in my seat. Percy did the same. His friends shot him a sympathetic look and offered to stay behind but Percy refused and told them to get to class as it was more important. They obliged.   
I just realised the fact that Percy is a Hufflepuff yet he still is a trouble maker and doesn't seem fitting to be a Hufflepuff in those terms. Then again, he is extremely loyal and considerate to his friends by the looks of it. That's probably why he's there. Otherwise I'd say he'd be a Gryffindor. He seems like the brave and courageous type. He must have be very loyal and kind hearted to be – 

“Annabeth!” Percy nudged me.  
“Were you listening to anything I just said, Chase?” Snape asked me with a deathly glare.  
“Oh, I'm sorry sir.” I said sincerely, hoping not to cause further damage.   
“Would you like a detention for tomorrow night as well?”  
I shook my head glumly and was ashamed of myself. This was my first class of my first day!  
“I shall see you both tonight at 8 o'clock. Now leave, the mere sight of you is making me sick.” 

We scrambled out of our seats and dashed out the door. We both had Herbology next and were started to head that way when, “Oh, I left my Herbology textbook in my dorm!” Percy said with a frown.  
“So go get it.” I said impatiently.  
“Yeah, but can you come with me?” He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Wow, he's cute.  
“But I can't be late!” I said and avoided his adorable eyes.  
“You're actually already late so what's the difference? Pleaseeeee!” He begged.  
Before I could answer he pulled me in the direction of the Hufflepuff tower.

I huffed and told him to be quick when he entered.  
He came back a couple minutes later with the textbook and two blue cupcakes.  
“Where did they come from?” I asked curiously.  
“My dorm.” He said and gave me one.  
“We're not supposed to have food in our dorm.”   
“No one gets between me and my blue food.”  
I laughed and took a bite of the cupcake.  
“This is actually sooo good!”  
“Blue food is always good.”

We were almost at Greenhouse 3 and Percy suddenly stopped.  
“What are you doing?” I asked frustratedly. We were so late for class now.  
“Is that a squid?” He asked and pointed to the giant lake.  
“Yeah it is, now come on.” I said and grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him to the Greenhouse.

“Why are you two so late?” Professor Sprout asked as she demonstrated how to re-pot Mandrakes.  
“Professor Snape asked us to stay behind, Professor.” I responded politely.  
“Okay, well go over to that table and watch Jason and Grover re-pot their Mandrakes before you give it a go.” Professor Sprout said nicely and gave them a warm smile.  
“I was not expecting that.” Percy whispered in my ear. It sent chills up my spine and gave me an odd feeling that butterflies were in my stomach.

We gathered at the same table as Jason and Grover, which were to Percy's luck, his two best friends. Or so it seemed to me.

We put on our earmuffs and copied Jason and Grover. After the re-potting, we wrote a report on the Mandrakes. As we were writing, we made small talk.  
“So... did Snape give you a detention too, Annabeth?” Jason asked.  
“Yeah, what a way to start the year, huh?” I replied.  
“It's not that bad.” Percy said.  
“Yeah, maybe 'cause you've been kicked out of 6 schools!” Grover laughed.  
“That's beside the point.” Percy said.  
“You've been kicked out of 6 schools?! How are you a Hufflepuff?!” I asked incredulously.  
“I'm a nice person.” Percy said sweetly and then we all burst out in fits of laughter.  
“What? It's true!” Percy said defensively and we all laughed more.

Herbology ended and we made our way to our next class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
“I can't wait for the duels!” Percy said excitedly.  
“We won't be duelling this year. We don't know any spells, so we've got to learn them first before we duel.” I said informatively.  
“Aww, that's no fun!” Percy, Jason and Grover groaned.

Half an hour into class, we were learning the 'jelly leg' jinx. It took me three goes to be able to get Percy's legs to feel like jelly and fall to the floor. It was pretty funny to watch. After I had a few goes, we swapped roles. Percy got it on his first go! I fell to the floor and once again we couldn't control our laughter. We took turns 'jellyfying' each other until the class ended.

It was then lunchtime. Percy, Jason, Grover and I walked into the great hall. I didn't want to make friends and I did. I didn't want to hang around Percy and now I do. Nothing I seem to do today is going the way I plan. I didn't want a detention and I got one. 

We had to separate as they were in Hufflepuff and I was in Ravenclaw. As we departed, Percy said, “I'll see you later, wise girl.”  
I smiled and said, “See you later, seaweed brain.”

I ate my lunch while reading Hogwarts: A History and I was super excited as my next class was flying. Percy was also in that class, along with Jason and Grover. 

After lunch, we headed outside where there were two lines of brooms set up. I stood in between Percy and Grover. Jason stood on the other side of Grover. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor and quidditch coach told us that we had to stand next to our broom, and then stick out our preferred arm and say “up”, then to mount our broom, hover for a few seconds then land.

I was determined to get mine before Percy's. I was pretty sure he was feeling the same way, as he looked at me and smirked. We both stared into each other's eyes a second longer than necessary. I then looked down at my broom and concentrated. Percy and I both commanded at the same time, “Up!” and both brooms flew up and we caught them in our hand. We both laughed and kept practising and hovering above the ground until Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signally us to stop.

She gave us our next instructions which were to fly 3 laps around the qudditch pitch and then land.  
Grover was still trying to get his broom to raise, so Jason said he would wait for him. So, Percy and I flew up into the air and started our laps which turned into a race.

We flew as fast as our brooms allowed us to around the pitch. The wind felt great in my hair. I loved the feeling of flying. We zoomed past our classmates who were still completing their first lap when we reached our last one.   
“I betcha I can reach the ground before you can, wise girl!” Percy shouted out to me. He looked so good with the wind in his hair.  
“Oh, you're on, seaweed brain!” I called back and we flew down to the ground as fast as we could.  
Percy landed just a fraction of a second before I did.   
Percy was about to say something when Madam Hooch came running over.  
“Mr Jackson, Miss Chase! That was amazing! That was the best flying I've seen since Harry Potter!”  
Percy and I grinned.  
“I will alert your house leaders and give you special notice to try out for the team this year. Normally first years aren't allowed, but that was amazing!” Madam Hooch said with amazement.  
“Good job, wise girl. We can be on the team and then we can verse each other!” Percy said excitedly.  
“I can't believe it! That was awesome! And why do you call me 'wise girl'?” I asked.  
He smile. “I don't know. Well, you're in Ravenclaw and I was kind of being sarcastic at the time as you got the wrong root and yeah, you actually do seem wise.” Percy said sheepishly.  
“Why do you call me 'seaweed brain'?” Percy asked.  
“Well, I think your head is filled with seaweed.” I answered truthfully.  
He laughed. “Fair enough.”

My next 2 classes were with Gryffindor so I didn't see Percy or Jason and Grover until after dinner.  
We had to go back to our common rooms afterwards so we didn't get much time together until detention. It was a shame that we weren't in the same house. We've only been friends for a day yet it felt like an eternity.

When the clock chimed 8 o'clock, Percy and I entered Snape's office to begin our detention.  
Snape told us that we would be sorting 3 different types of tree roots into piles as they were all mixed up in one big heap. Percy was right, they do all look the same.

Snape put a charm on the door, so we'd only be allowed to leave once we'd finished sorting them correctly.

It took us almost 5 hours to complete it! Percy and I bonded heaps over those 5 hours, so at least there was one good outcome of the detention. I found out that Percy only lives with his mother, his favourite colour is blue (which was not a surprise), he and Grover have been friends since they were 4 and he and Jason only met last night, he loves the water and going to the beach and many other small things like that.

Once we left detention and said goodnight, it was midnight.  
I walked back to the Ravenclaw tower and entered the common room. There were still a few people in there. I decided I'd stay up a bit longer before heading to bed. I curled up on an armchair by the window and stared at the forbidden forrest. I was listening to the soft hoot of the owls in the distance when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a really pretty girl, with choppy brown hair which was braided with an eagle feather woven in it and a red haired girl with lots of freckles.

“I'm Piper and this is my friend Rachael,” said the girl with the brown hair.  
“I'm Annabeth, it's nice to meet you both.” I replied and then I remembered from this morning before breakfast, “I'm going to be in your dorm! Me and Sarah are swapping as she wanted to be in the dorm I was in, so I told her we could swap.”  
“Oh that's awesome! Not that I don't like Sarah its just that, um, now you'll be in our dorm!” Rachael said.  
We laughed and we headed up to our dorm so I could move my stuff in and get ready for bed.  
We talked for another half hour or so before we turned the lights off.

I had a really great day. The detention was a drainer but Percy managed to make it fun. I'm actually glad I made friends and didn't stick to my plan because without them, my day would definitely not have been as enjoyable.


End file.
